


Those We Meet Along The Way

by sg_wonderland



Category: Burn Notice, Saving Hope
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie meets yet another troubled soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those We Meet Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired completely because Michael Shanks played both roles and JDJunkie, who got the ball rolling.

“What the hell is going on?”

Charlie turned at the voice behind him. He’d gotten tired of asking if folks could hear him. If he spoke to them and they spoke back, then they could hear him. “It’s okay. You’re safe here.” The bloody stain on the front of his blue patterned shirt spoke of the level of violence that had taken his life.

“Yeah, but where is here?” The stranger’s eyes were fierce but Charlie thought he detected a note of fear also.

“We’re…in limbo, for lack of a better word.”

“No, dammit, no!” He swore. “I’m dead. I can’t be here. I have to be dead.”

“Well, evidently there’s something or someone holding on to you.” His voice softened. “I’m Charlie, what’s your name?”

“Victor. And there is no one holding on to me, pal.”

“Then you’d be gone already.” Charlie pointed out.

“Hey, just point me towards the bus and believe me, I’m hopping on.”

“What happened to you?” Charlie asked gently.

“Oh,” Victor looked down at his chest. “Kinda got shot a couple of times.”

“So I take it you’re in no hurry to go back?”

“I’m not going back. Ever.”

Charlie stared at the other man, clearly puzzled. In all his time hanging out on 'this side', it was the first time he'd run into this kind of attitude.

"You don't understand," the man with the cold blue eyes rasped, "I'm not looking for a way to go back. I just want to go."

“Somebody out there waiting for you?”

Victor laughed without humor. “There’s nobody. On either side.”

Charlie narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t I believe that?”

“Because it’s true. The only thing waiting for me is a pit of fiery hell.”

“Really? Then who is that?” Charlie pointed.

Victor whirled around to see a small blond toddler. He flinched as the boy spoke. “Daddy?”

“K…Kevin?”

“Come on, Daddy.”

Victor dropped to his knees. “This is not real, this is not happening.”

“Daddy, we’re waiting.”

“I…I…”

Charlie hunkered down beside him. “It’s okay, Victor. You can go now.”

Victor’s gaze swung from his son to the man at his side. “You don’t know…you don’t know where I’ve been, what I’ve done.”

“I don’t think Kevin cares about that.” Charlie whispered.

“You don’t understand!” Tears slid down his face. “I got them killed. They are dead because of me!”

“But you didn’t kill them.” Charlie pointed out. “And I kinda think you’ve paid for that over and over.” He squeezed Victor’s shoulder. “You’ve got a chance to make it all come right, Victor. And I think you should take that chance.”

Slowly, Victor stumbled to his feet and crossed the hall to his son, who reached up and took his hand. “Come on, Daddy. Let’s go home.”

Victor turned back. “Thank you.” 

Charlie watched as the two disappeared in a flash of light. And life went on as usual.


End file.
